Fox Mistress
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Naruto takes up Kyuubi's offer of turning him into a hanyou but after his transformation, he finds himself turned into a female. Now, Sasuke wants her as his mistress so he can build a stronger Uchiha clan.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he going to be okay?"

Naruto stirred when he heard the voice. It seemed so familiar, he was sure he knew it. But right now, he couldn't seem to place who it is the voice belonged to, so he just listened trying to find out who the owner is.

"Yes." This time a voice completely unknown to the blonde ninja spoke. "He is recovering faster than expected."

"Oh…I see." The voice said a little relieved.

"Naruto is about to wake up. I'll give you two some privacy, Sakura-san." That's it! The voice belonged to Sakura-chan! And most likely she was talking to a doctor, which means he was in a hospital.

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted by Sakura's emerald ones, the dejection in them almost making Naruto want to turn away. It was that look, that look she always had when a mission regarding Sasuke was a failure.

"We failed." Naruto said more to himself than Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi held back tears that were threatening to escape. She knew this was harder on Naruto than anyone else since he was the closest to Sasuke. Why was it that no matter how hard they trained they just couldn't catch up to Sasuke?

"The doctor said you'll be here for at least a month." Sakura said, knowing that Naruto was going to ask that sooner or later. His countenance didn't change, as if that piece of information meant nothing. "Sasuke really tore you part this time but most of the damage done to you was because you called out your fourth tail. Maybe you shouldn't do-"

"No." Naruto cut her off. He knew what Sakura was going to say, that calling out his fourth tail is too dangerous for his body. Sakura had been persuading Naruto to stop summoning his fourth tail for a while now. And every time he would gently refuse her saying it was necessary.

Naruto could retain some of his senses even while using his fourth tail now, but what worried Sakura the most was the damage it caused to Naruto's body. She knew that using it consistently could shorten his life span and the fact that he knows it as well really scared her. He just keeps calling out Kyuubi's chakra without hesitation even though he knows the effects on him.

"But-"

"We need it to get back Sasuke." He said firmly and Sakura knew that was the end of their discussion. Her eyes roamed Naruto's body. Almost every part of his body was wrapped in bandages. A lone tear managed to escape her eye. If only she had been more help then maybe Naruto wouldn't be in this state.

"Isn't there any other way for you to gain power?" Sakura asked, her voice pleading. She was going to stop Naruto from summoning the Kyuubi's chakra before he kills himself.

Naruto didn't answer. Truth be told, there was another way but it wasn't a path that Naruto could take so easily. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to take that other way of gaining power. Sensing that Sakura was becoming uneasy with the silence, he turned around his back facing her, as if getting ready to sleep.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep. Can we talk about this some other day?" Naruto said gently though Sakura knew it wasn't a request. It was his way of telling her to leave him alone. She gazed at Naruto's back-and how it was covered in bandages-for a moment before deciding to do as he wishes.

The door made a soft noise telling Naruto that Sakura already left the room. The blonde rolled over so that he was lying on his back again, his head resting on his arms as he thought about what he was going to do.

Sasuke was getting too strong for him to catch up to. He could fight on par with him if he just stayed in his normal form but that damned cursed seal was the real problem. It was the only thing that separated Naruto from getting back Sasuke. If only that cursed Orochimaru hadn't decided to plant one on him in the first place. Well, it wasn't as if Naruto could do anything about it. Sasuke killed him already.

'_Well, well kit…you should really be more considerate of others.'_ A voice that Naruto knew all too well said.

'What do you want Kyuubi?' Naruto asked not really happy at talking with Kyuubi right now. Didn't that vixen know he wanted to be alone or at least as close to that as he can get? She must be doing this on purpose.

'_That offer I made is still up, you'd do well to accept it, kit.'_ Kyuubi said the last part in an almost forceful way. She couldn't believe she got stuck with an idiot for a vessel. Can't he imagine the vast amount of power he'll obtain if he takes her up on her offer?

'I'm not interested besides why are you so hell-bent on helping me?' Naruto asked irritated at the vixen's persistence. She had been making him that offer for months now without end now; it's been driving him crazy.

'_Because you can only call out my fourth tail two or three times more before your body gives out and you die.'_ Kyuubi warned him partly for her sake. She didn't want to die just yet.

'Then I'll just have to make those two times count.' Naruto said his voice filled with resolve not to accept Kyuubi's proposition. Even if he will gain power, he was sure nothing good can ever come out of her plans.

'_Like I said, you really should be more considerate of others.'_ Kyuubi repeated. _'If you die, then I die kit.'_ Naruto just ignored what she said. Kyuubi sensed this and continued on. _'You don't care if you leave Sakura alone?'_ Naruto remained silent but Kyuubi went on. _'What about your promise to get Sasuke back? You don't care if you break that? Face it, kit. Your body's too weak from the constant usage of my chakra to keep up with Sasuke's strength. There's no way you'll make those two times count.'_

Naruto didn't say a word, too shocked that everything Kyuubi said was true. He knew it was impossible to make those two times count, especially with his body weakening. In his current state, Sasuke is miles ahead of him. If he keeps this up, he'll die without even fulfilling the promise he made to Sakura.

Slowly, the blonde started to consider Kyuubi's idea. He was going to die soon and fail to fulfill his promise to Sakura, and if Kyuubi's plan was just going to kill him…then what would the difference be?

'Fine. You win…what am I supposed to do now?' Naruto reluctantly agreed. A feral grin spread across Kyuubi's face. So she finally got Naruto to accept her offer, although it took her longer than she expected.

'_You're going to completely take my chakra as your own.' _Naruto was confused by this and started to ask questions.

'You mean like fusing your chakra with mine?' He asked.

'_Close, but not quite, kit. My chakra is going to totally REPLACE yours.'_ At this, Naruto couldn't hold his surprise. Was that even possible?

'What!? Then I'd just die! My body can't even handle four tails worth of your chakra let alone nine tails worth!' Kyuubi just smirked at this. Was Naruto really underestimating the great Kyuubi no Youkai? She wouldn't do this if Naruto was just going to die.

'_Yes, your body won't be able to handle all my demon chakra and you'll die.'_ Naruto gulped. Kyuubi really didn't have to be so direct. _'However, that won't happen.'_ The blonde perked up at this. _'Because as I give you my chakra I'm going to turn you into a hanyou to make you be able to withstand the enormous demon chakra you'll receive.'_ Naruto was left speechless after that. He was going to become a hanyou? As in a half-demon? She has got to be kidding.

Hesitation filled Naruto's being. The villagers already hated him for just being the vessel of Kyuubi. How much more will they hate him if he becomes a hanyou? What will his friends think of him? Will they still be able to him the same way?

'A H-hanyou…' Naruto couldn't find the right words to say after that. He was torn. If he accepts he'll most likely have no more place in Konoha but if he doesn't then Sasuke will forever be out of his reach. Sasuke…he's the most important person in his life. He was like a brother to Naruto, though he knew the raven-haired boy wasn't very fond of brothers.

Kyuubi waited patiently for Naruto to make his decision.

"Okay…when do we start?" The blonde asked, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision for the rest of his life.

'_As soon as possible, of course! Oh kit, I just know you're going to love being a hanyou…after all, they age slower than humans, have increased speed and power, unfortunately being a hanyou doesn't increase your intelligence.' _Naruto glared at Kyuubi when she said that. _'Well, those are just some of the good sides of you taking up my offer, now let me tell you the…um…'bad' sides.'_ Naruto gaped at Kyuubi. As if being a hanyou wasn't bad enough!

Whatever Kyuubi had to say didn't get out of her throat as Naruto interrupted her. 'Unless you want me to change my mind about this, I don't want to hear the bad sides. Knowing that I'll become a hanyou is all the bad effects I want to know.' Kyuubi just smirked at him. He was such a coward. If he doesn't want to know the cons of their deal, then so be it. It's his loss, anyway.

'_Hmph. You'll find out about it soon enough anyway.'_ The vixen said smirking mischievously at her container. Oh, is he going to be in quite a shock once this is all over. Maybe he'll find the downside a fate worse than death? Kyuubi just snickered at that.

'Whatever, let's just get this started.' With that Naruto met Kyuubi inside his mind. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of her in her human form. She had crimson hair, ruby eyes, and red clothes. 'You really like red don't you?' Naruto asked automatically.

'_I like them just as much as you like orange.'_ She replied dryly then, katana in hand, she sauntered over to Naruto.

The blonde ninja stared at the katana held by Kyuubi, thinking it was beautiful. The blade was obviously sharp, it looked as though it could cut the hardest of metals and the hilt and the guard of the sword was decorated with incomparable beauty. Naruto almost had the urge to ask Kyuubi if he can have the sword instead.

'_Are you ready, kit?'_ She asked, obviously challenging Naruto. The blonde glared at her, obviously falling for her taunt. It amazed Kyuubi on how he managed to survive this long with that reckless attitude, but then again…_she_ was the one helping him survive those near-death situations.

'Yes.' Naruto answered, his voice not letting the slightest bit of hesitation escape. Kyuubi smirked at him. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she could see through his fear of undergoing this transformation. He may be able to hide it in his voice, but his eyes betrayed every uncertainty and every anxiety he felt. The look reminded Kyuubi of how weak most humans were, but with this Naruto wouldn't just be some human. Naruto will become a hanyou soon enough and Kyuubi was going to make sure he becomes the strongest one.

'_Then…'_ A feral grin graced Kyuubi's beautiful face as she pointed the tip of the katana towards Naruto's chest. _'Stab this in your heart.'_ Kyuubi sensed Naruto's doubt increase so she decided to alleviate it by explaining. _'Don't worry, you won't die. We're just going to use this katana for your transformation.'_

'I'll have the power to bring back Sasuke with me, right?' The blonde asked, his voice quivering. Kyuubi glared at him for being so afraid but she did understand a little, though. He was going to sacrifice his humanity just for one person and Kyuubi knew that most humans have difficulties in doing that. Kyuubi knew Naruto wanted a guarantee, it's written all over his face.

'_You'll have the power to beat ANYONE.'_ Except her, of course. Naruto, no matter what he does, will NEVER beat Kyuubi. She was certain of this fact and showed it by smirking cockily at him. _'Now…do it.'_ She ordered him. It took several seconds for Naruto to get rid of his hesitation but when he did, he thrust the katana straight through his heart. He was surprised by the fact that he felt no pain from stabbing himself but instead felt peaceful.

Naruto then felt something warm coursing through out his body, making him fell relaxed. That sensation didn't last however, as warm quickly turned into scorching. He let out an agonizing scream; it felt as though his body was burning. Was this how Kyuubi's chakra felt at its full extent? The pain went from excruciating to unbearable in a matter of seconds, making Naruto want to die.

o-o-o-o-o-o

After what seemed like an eternity of pain and torture passed, Naruto awoke to find himself lying down in an unfamiliar forest, feeling drained and mentally exhausted. He tried as much as possible not to move, the raw pain still lingering on his tired body. The only thing that made him smile was the fact that he felt more powerful, though to what extent he didn't know. Trying to talk with Kyuubi, he closed his eyes and went inside his mind.

Kyuubi greeted him with a very approving smile plastered on her face. This surprised Naruto since he wasn't sure when Kyuubi last gave off that smile. But he pushed that thought aside, wanting some of his questions answered. He spoke, his voice weary.

'Kyuubi…where are we?' Worry welled up in the blonde when he heard his own voice, somehow his voice sounded unusual but he discarded it as an after-effect of his transformation into a hanyou. The red-haired vixen's smile turned into a smirk at Naruto's apparent unawareness. She was sorely tempted to tell him his situation but decided that the expression on his face would be more worthwhile if Naruto finds out later.

'_If I had to guess…I'd say we're in a forest not far from Otogakure…'_ Naruto tried not to look surprised but failed miserably. Even without having to think about his reaction, Kyuubi knew what was on her container's mind but didn't say anything about it for fear of him acting recklessly. _'I used a demon jutsu to teleport us here since I knew you were going to attract a lot of attention from your screams.'_ Kyuubi explained.

'Otogakure…' The hanyou murmured so softly that Kyuubi almost didn't hear it. 'Sasuke must be nearby…' He said to himself more than Kyuubi. The desire to bring back Sasuke burned in him more fiercely than ever before. He could bring back Sasuke now.

'_I don't doubt what you say, kit. Your transformation started as soon as I sent us here, so there's a good chance Sasuke sensed it.'_ Kyuubi stated a matter-of-factly. Eyes burning with resolve, Naruto prepared to track down Sasuke. This was his chance, that teme's so close now. There was absolutely no way Naruto was going to let this chance slip by. He was about to move but Kyuubi stopped him. _'I don't think it's a good idea to take him on right away.'_ She said, earning a glare from Naruto.

'Why not? I can take him on now, right?' The blonde shot back, heatedly. Why was Kyuubi stopping him now?

'_Not right now, your body still needs time to recover.'_ Kyuubi told him, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Kyuubi came to regard Naruto as something more than her container. She saw him as a friend and she was certain Naruto did too, sort of. They don't talk in a friendly way towards each other, but they certainly didn't hate each other.

'I don't care. I'm going to get back Sasuke, no matter what it takes.' Naruto said firmly. Kyuubi's gaze on Naruto hardened. He was always more stubborn whenever Sasuke was involved. The vixen suppressed the small mischievous smile forming on her lips. Naruto did have strong feelings for Sasuke. He regarded the Uchiha as a brother but can his feelings remain the same when he figures out his situation?

The retort Kyuubi was planning to say never left her throat as she felt a presence.

'_Hmph. Looks like you're going to get your chance, kit.'_ Naruto remained silent trying to figure out what Kyuubi meant by that. _'He's here.'_ She continued. At that, the hanyou opened his eyes, leaving his mind. The sight before him didn't faze him the slightest. He was too determined to let fear enter his being. There, standing on the branch of a tree, was Sasuke. His onyx eyes as cold as ever.

"I sensed a large amount of Naruto's chakra so I thought he might be here." Sasuke began his voice as cold as his gaze. He was expecting to see Naruto, thinking that the beating he gave him wasn't enough. "But it looks like I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong." The blonde replied, her body aching as she struggled to stand up. The pain had lessened but only slightly. It still hurt like hell whenever Naruto tired to move. "I am Naruto." He stated. The Uchiha raised a brow at this. This was Naruto? With the fox ears and tail, it certainly didn't look like Naruto. Sasuke examined the blonde more and he realized it certainly was Naruto when he saw the three familiar whiskers on each cheek. He could never forget those whiskers, and also the eyes, it always shined with a hue that was unique only to Naruto's.

"So you really are Naruto…It looks like you've undergone some changes." Sasuke said uncaringly.

"I did it just so I could bring you back."

"You won't. The differences in our strengths are too great." Naruto glared at Sasuke. He was still being arrogant, it really annoyed him!

"We'll see about that." Naruto countered.

"Fine then. I'll just show you how stronger I am than you again." Almost in an instant, Sasuke was in front of Naruto. He tried punching him but the blonde managed to block it. He winced a little at the pain. Trying to move quickly was hurting his body thus Naruto couldn't move as fast as he wanted.

Naruto blocked some more punches and kicks Sasuke gave off but eventually one of Sasuke's attacks got through the blonde's defenses and sent him flying in a nearby lake. Naruto gave off a groan as he tired to stand up. His heart seemed to stop beating at what he saw. On the water which was supposed to show him his reflection, he saw the image of a beautiful girl instead. Naruto knew this was his reflection but why was it a girl's face? Just then, he remembered Kyuubi telling him that the transformation had other effects besides turning him into a hanyou. Was this one of them?

To confirm his suspicions, Naruto checked himself. His eyes widened at how much his body changed. His ears were replaced by fox ears and he had a fox tail sprouting behind him. But what really shocked him the most was how much his face and chest changed. His face was definitely more feminine with vulpine beauty and his spiky blonde hair grew considerably longer, now falling down to frame his face perfectly. It looked liked it reached down his waists and his eyes were bigger and more expressive.

If it wasn't himself he was looking at, Naruto would've been amazed at how beautiful he was.

Then the blonde touched his chest and was mortified. They're real! He had real boobs! He touched them again, hoping he might be mistaken, but he only felt their softness. He stayed silent for a while as Sasuke got closer to him. He wasn't stupid. Naruto could figure out what was happening. But the shock was just too much for him, leaving him speechless.

Naruto regained his voice when Sasuke was standing next to him.

"I-I'm a girl?" He asked dumbfounded. The thin lines in Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk, and then in an uncaring manner he spoke.

"It looks like you didn't even know the changes you went through, did you?" It wasn't a question. Naruto didn't reply. She was still trying to let it all sink in. She didn't want to believe it but it was hard not to, especially with Kyuubi screaming inside her mind telling her it's all true. "You disappoint me Naruto…I expected a hanyou to be much stronger…" Without wasting a moment, Sasuke used the Chidori on Naruto, effectively knocking her out.

He picked her up then stared down at her face. After a moment of contemplating, the Uchiha made his decision.

"It would be a waste to kill you, Naruto. I will make you my mistress and use you to build an even stronger Uchiha clan." And with that, Sasuke made his way towards Otogakure.

* * *

A/N: My first Naruto fic...I hope it isn't confusing or anything and uh...I really didn't expect my first chapter to be this long so future chapters may be shorter. If anyone's interested in this fic though...hope you don't mind slow updates since school pretty much keeps me busy. Uh...and Sasuke knowing about Naruto being a hanyou...I think you can tell just by one look what she is so I don't think it needs an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got this out faster that expected...

* * *

Naruto softly groaned as she slowly started to regain her consciousness. What knocked her out anyway? Regardless, whatever it was that hit her must have been real strong to be able to knock her out. 

She opened her eyes and she saw she was in an unfamiliar place. Wanting to inspect the place, she tried to get up but wasn't able to. It didn't take her long to realize there was something binding her wrists and ankles to the bed preventing her from moving freely. Naruto didn't want to know what kind of a bastard would place her in such a position on a bed. Each of her wrists was tied to the legs of the bed, her ankles likewise.

She tried to break free but failed miserably.

'_My, my…what a suggestive position for a girl.'_ Kyuubi suddenly spoke, obviously enjoying the situation Naruto was in. Ignoring her comment, the blonde went inside her mind to get some answers from Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi where are we?' Naruto asked, her voice demanding answers. The vixen remained quiet, her countenance contemplative, obviously thinking what to say. Naruto watched her, waiting patiently for answers.

'_We're in Sasuke's hideout.'_ She answered after a moment. The blonde's eyes widened but she remained silent, a sign that she was waiting for an explanation. Kyuubi glanced at Naruto, thinking if she could handle the situation right now.

'Kyuubi…' It wasn't her intention but Naruto's voice was cutely irresistible. Kyuubi cursed under her breath, the blonde's cuteness was overwhelming even her! And she doubted she was even trying!

The demon gave in, not wanting to hear how innocent Naruto's voice sounded like. _'After you became a hanyou, Sasuke immediately fought you. Unfortunately, you lost…and you were brought here.'_

Naruto didn't say a word, too dejected that she lost another battle with Sasuke. She still couldn't beat him even as she became a hanyou. Was she really that weak?

Kyuubi sensed the depression radiating from Naruto, and spoke, in an attempt to cheer the blonde up. _'Don't worry about it that much. At least you're prettiest girl Sasuke knows now.'_ That seemed to make Naruto momentarily forget her troubles concerning Sasuke.

'…Kyuubi, that reminds me…' The blonde paused for a moment, even though she's been dying to ask Kyuubi. 'How the hell did I turn into a girl?' There was neither anger nor fury present in her voice, just disappointment. Her manhood as well as her humanity had been lost just trying to retrieve Sasuke. It made her frown that her confidence in accomplishing that task was starting to fade away as well.

'_How should I put it?'_ Kyuubi said her face cutely creased in deep thought. _'In order to turn you into a hanyou I had to deconstruct your body, and then rebuild it into that of a hanyou's.'_ Kyuubi paused to check and see if Naruto understood what she was saying. When she was certain she did, she continued. _'But the chakra used for rebuilding your hanyou body was automatically modeled after me, thus you're a female now.'_ Kyuubi noticed the question in Naruto's eyes and answered it quickly before it was even voiced out. _'Unfortunately for you, there's no way of turning you back into a male.'_

Naruto didn't say anything; she didn't even show the slightest bit of emotion after that. She wasn't stupid enough to expect that she can still be a boy. Hearing somebody come in the room, Naruto went back to reality to see who it was. Surprised sapphire eyes met cold onyx ones.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, her voice stuttering slightly. She knew Sasuke was her captor but even with that bit of information, she never thought she'd be surprised by how forbidding his demeanor would be at the moment. It's different from when they face each other off in battles, where that foreignspark was absent in Sasuke's eyes. When Naruto became aware of her current position in bed, it suddenly felt like Sasuke was a predator ready to pounce on his prey, namely her, any minute.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as well, his voice husky with lust, though Naruto was oblivious to it. His eyes roamed her body, studying her every feature. Naruto was securely tied to the bed ensuring that he could have his way with her whenever he pleased. She shrunk in height, though Sasuke was sure Naruto wasn't aware of that fact yet. Sasuke's eyes focused on her succulently long and slightly tanned legs, then to her supple breasts, then to the strangely seductive tail unconsciously wagging, as if inviting him to fuck her and then finally to Naruto's face where her fox ears draped lazily.

It was so different from when he was a boy. It was clearly more feminine and held much more innocence than his sexy-no-jutsu form, but it lacked the guile the said form had. But Sasuke preferred it that way; he would delight in her expression as he fucked her brains out. His train of thought, however, slowly fueled his lust.

"Let me go you bastard." Naruto didn't scream, it was so unlike her loud self before, Sasuke noted.

"I refuse." Was all he said then he climbed the bed, pinning his hands against Naruto's wrists even though she wouldn't be able to move them. An unfamiliar kind of fear welled up inside Naruto as her eyes widened. "I will tell you what I plan to do with you though." The blonde's heart raced, anxiety increasing for a reason unknown to her. "You're _mine_ and you'll be _my_ mistress and you will help me rebuild my clan. I'll fuck you day and night just to make it so." The statement left Naruto speechless and it took a long moment for her to regain her voice.

When she did though, she wasn't given the chance to protest as hard lips crashed on her soft ones. Naruto was shocked to say the least, to find out her best friend wants to make her pregnant just so he could rebuild his stupid clan and now that said best friend was kissing her! It was all too much to take for it to sink in, but what really surprised Naruto was how she wasn't even trying to resist Sasuke's assault on her lips.

Naruto let out a soft gasp, as Sasuke's tongue forcefully entered her warm mouth, exploring it fully. Sasuke quickly found Naruto to be surprisingly addictive. He would've kept kissing her had it not been for the lack of air. He broke the kiss and soon after, Naruto wheezed for air.

"Next time we kiss, I expect you to respond properly Naruto." Naruto blushed furiously at Sasuke's reprimand. How utterly embarrassing to be told something like that! Then again, she was forced to kiss him so he had no right to talk to her like that! That bastard was really overflowing with arrogance, probably even more than his brother, Itachi.

Naruto didn't reply and the ensuing silence gave birth to an awkwardness that quickly seeped into Naruto's being. With the Uchiha's unfaltering gaze giving rise to foreign emotions, Naruto turned away in an attempt to discard these said emotions. It was a futile attempt though, as Sasuke's gaze felt physical causing Naruto to feel his eyes no matter where she looked.

Sasuke was still barely on top of her, only a few centimeters separating their bodies. He didn't move and his breathing sent ticklish sensations down Naruto's neck. It felt warm and mildly arousing. It went on like this until Naruto grew tired of the awkward silence.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said timidly, trying to get Sasuke's attention. She felt a hand slip inside her kimono[1 and gently cup one of her bosoms. She muffled a moan at the sensations she recieved from Sasuke rubbing a thumb on her nipple. She cursed mentally; Sasuke was making her want him. And it was working, much to Naruto's surprise. "P-please…" She pleaded desperately. "Just let me…" A moan escaped her lips. "Ask you a question…" She finished with great difficulty. It was taking magnificent willpower just to resist Sasuke's temptations.

"Fine." Sasuke answered, deciding to grant her at least that.

"Why won't you let us help you kill Itachi?" Sasuke stopped massaging Naruto's breast. How dare she ask her about his brother! He gazed coldly into her sapphire eyes that were pleading for answers. He swooped down and kissed Naruto, making her angry for trying to avoid the subject. She bit his lip causing him to jerk back abruptly. The raven-haired boy fixed her an icy glare.

"I see no reason to tell you. You won't even understand the bond that binds me to my desire to kill Itachi." He told her emotionlessly, annoyance replacing his arousal by a considerable amount. Naruto doesn't need to know such things. The only thing she needs to focus on is give him children.

"Are these bonds stronger than the ones we had!?" Naruto replied heatedly. Her slightly breaking voice, for an unknown reason, caused a conflict in Sasuke's usually well-composed emotions. He looked away, not wanting to see the tears threatening to fall from Naruto's eyes, for fear of doing something he might regret. The Uchiha cursed mentally, he thought he had severed the bonds between him and Naruto so why did it matter if she cried or not?

"I'm leaving. I just lost the mood to have my way with you." Sasuke said instead of answering the blonde's question. A brief look of fear took over Naruto's face before she quickly hid it. After so long, she finally got to be with Sasuke, even though he only saw her as his mistress. She didn't want him to go just yet. She opened her mouth to say something to convince Sasuke to say but no words came out. Naruto didn't know what to say and Sasuke left the room.

It hurt to see Sasuke leave because of her. It frustrated Naruto that she was the reason why Sasuke got angry and left. It made her want to scream that she only realized that she could bear being his mistress, just as long as she could stay with Sasuke when the Uchiha was leaving. She couldn't do anything except try to hold back the tears that were beginning to fall.

'_That sure went bad.'_ Kyuubi said, shocked by the unfolded events. Naruto didn't look as uncomfortable as she had thought she would be when Sasuke was…touching her, so she had thought that Sasuke would eventually persuade Naruto into sleeping with him. How wrong she was…

'I don't want to talk about it.' Kyuubi nodded in understanding. She knew this was going to leave Naruto depressed for quite some time but she was prepared to wait until Naruto wants to talk to her about it. Kyuubi pondered though, about what Naruto's lack of resistance meant. Could it be that she's falling for him? It was possible but didn't seem likely for now. Maybe she didn't want to anger Sasuke? It didn't seem likely because then she wouldn't have asked Sasuke such a sensitive question. Kyuubi decided to discard those thoughts and cheer up the blonde instead.

'_Are you alright?'_ The vixen asked concernedly. Naruto shook her head, not bothering to hold back the tears that were escaping.

'It feels a Rasengan just pierced my chest.' The blonde answered dejectedly. Naruto felt weak. If she was still a guy then probably she could still hold back her tears, but that wasn't the case right now. Kyuubi, wanting to comfort Naruto, did something that surprised them both.

The vixen pulled Naruto into an embrace.

'_You're tired.'_ Kyuubi stated her voice filled with certainty. _'You should rest…'_ And without a second too soon, Naruto found herself being claimed by slumber.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was night again when Naruto woke up. Even though she's been falling asleep more, due to certain circumstances, she still felt drained. Her thoughts wandered back to Sasuke no matter what she did though. Even in her dreams, she could still feel those cold onyx eyes staring at her. Her mind snapped back to reality when she realized she was still in the same position as before, her hands and legs bound to the bed.

She didn't give importance to those facts, however. Her mind replayed the last events without permission. She remembered how Sasuke made her cry, it was just like back then when she failed to bring him back during their fist meeting since he defected Konoha.

It wasn't fair. She gave so much just to be with Sasuke but he still remained too distant. She started to doubt if she would ever be able to reach out to Sasuke. The blonde wasn't even sure if the bonds they once had was still there and she desperately clung to the hope that wasn't the case. She wouldn't know what to do, if it was. As much as she hates to admit it, her life basically revolved around Sasuke now. Her dream of becoming Hokage didn't seem as meaningful if Sasuke wasn't there with her.

'_It looks like you're falling in love.'_ Kyuubi stated an undertone of amusement present in her voice. As little as it was, she had a feeling this little thing Naruto has gotten herself into will slowly bloom into something romantic and dramatic. The blush on Naruto's face only served to grow the vixen's suspicions.

'With Sasuke!?' Naruto exclaimed, clearly surprised. 'No way!' Naruto's reply came out too vehement, making it hard for Kyuubi to believe it was true. Not that she had any plans on believing Naruto about this subject anyway.

'_Did I say it was with Sasuke?'_ Naruto lost her voice, obviously shocked that Kyuubi had managed to locate the loopholes in her retort. _'And it wasn't like I was implying it was him or anything, I just said you were falling in love. I never specified whom it was you were falling for.'_ The vixen continued enjoying this little discussion more that their previous ones.

'S-shut up! You knew damn well you meant Sasuke!' Naruto shot back, momentarily forgetting the incident the other day. Truth be told, her feelings for Sasuke did ran deeper than friendship but she was too preoccupied on retrieving the avenger for her to have time contemplating on it. But maybe now that she isn't too preoccupied about accomplishing that task, she can have some time to think about her feeling regarding Sasuke. Provided that he doesn't fuck her day and night like he said he would.

Naruto didn't have much time to ponder on that though as someone came into the room. The blonde looked at the visitor eagerly, hoping it was Sasuke for a reason unknown to her. Her eyes dimmed with disappointment when it was someone she didn't know. It was most likely a servant of Sasuke she thought, though it probably wasn't the case since he looked stronger than the average grunts.

The man sauntered calmly towards Naruto with a tray of food in his hands, his long brown hair bouncing slightly. He had an air of confidence around him to the point it could considered as arrogance. But it wasn't on the same level as Sasuke's. He was handsome, Naruto had to admit and he was also aristocratic and the characteristic was just accentuated even more by his white and black attire. As Naruto observed him more, she was becoming more and more convinced that he was not a lowly servant but probably an officer in Sasuke's ranks.

He spoke his voice serene and deep. "Naruto-sama, I am Byakuya and Sasuke-sama has ordered me to be your guardian. I will be the one to ensure your safety in the situation of Sasuke-sama's absence." Naruto felt uncomfortable being addressed so formally but ignored the feeling. She was more astounded by the fact that Sasuke would even bother to give her a guardian. It was probably just his way of making sure she didn't escape so Naruto didn't ponder too deeply on Sasuke's actions.

"I-I see…" Naruto stuttered then, carefully, Byakuya released Naruto's wrists from the chains. He placed the tray on Naruto's lap when she sat up. The blonde looked at the enticing meal then shot her guardian a confused look.

"It's for you to eat." He answered her unspoken question, his eyes urging her to do as he says. They were almost as cold and uncaring as Sasuke's eyes and Naruto briefly wondered if her eyes would be like that too if she spent too much time with Sasuke. He was becoming more and more obsessed with revenge and it worried Naruto. The blonde realized what she was thinking and quietly reprimanded herself. She was thinking of Sasuke again.

"I'm not hungry…" Byakuya was displeased but skillfully hid it. "You can take it back." With her hands being able to move freely now, she pushed the tray slightly as a gesture that she wasn't planning on eating it.

"But it is our cook's best dish." Byakuya replied pushing back the tray towards Naruto. The blonde looked at him then gave him a small smile.

"Then send my apologies to the chef but I really am not in the mood for eating." Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was utterly shocked at Naruto's sudden change of way of speaking. Since when did she learn how to be so polite? It was certainly something unexpected for Kyuubi.

"Your request is impossible as I have been specifically ordered to make sure you eat." There was no inflection in Byakuya's voice. Naruto frowned, slowly growing annoyed of the argument. She didn't have to ask to know who ordered Byakuya to feed her.

"Then tell Sasuke that-" A voice cut Naruto off from finishing her sentence.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke was sanding in front of Naruto, his eyes fixed only at her. He only gave Byakuya notice when he knew a curiosity as to why the tray was still left untouched. The brunette spoke when he felt Sasuke's gaze on him.

"Naruto-sama refuses to eat." He stated bluntly. Sasuke's eyes then looked over to Naruto, giving rise to those foreign feelings inside her again. He lust slightly grew as he saw the kimono Naruto was wearing slide off a bit, revealing a velvety shoulder.

"Leave Byakuya. I'll handle this alone." Fear accompanied strangely with gladness welled up in Naruto's stomach. Being alone with Sasuke could be bad. She didn't want to make him drift further away from her by making another stupid mistake like last time. Byakuya left at once leaving Naruto all alone with Sasuke.

"You can't force me to eat Sasuke." Naruto declared finality in her voice. Sasuke discreetly raised an eyebrow. He was going to see about that. He made strides towards Naruto then sat on the bed, taking the tray in his hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Was Sasuke obliging to her wishes?

"I won't have a mistress that's weak from lack of nutrition." Sasuke said with equal finality in his voice as Naruto's. The blonde crossed her arms as her only response, making the kimono slide a bit more off her shoulder. Sasuke being as sharp as he was noticed it quickly though he couldn't say the same for Naruto.

"I don't care! I still won't eat!" Naruto screamed forgetting the reason why she didn't want to eat in the first place. Sasuke didn't glare at her nor did he say another retort. In fact he didn't do any of the things Naruto expected him to do and she was quite surprised when Sasuke placed the food in his mouth. She stared at him quizzically. Why would he eat the food that he wanted _her_ to eat?

She didn't have time to wonder about the meaning of his actions, as he pressed his lips on hers. Sasuke forcefully entered his tongue into her mouth, in the process slowly transferring the food into her. Naruto was left nonplussed that she unintentionally swallowed the food. But even as she did so Sasuke did not break their kiss, too addicted to Naruto's taste. His tongue brushed into hers gently asking to have a tongue fight.

The initial surprise was soon replaced by the overwhelming pleasure and Naruto found herself answering to Sasuke's invitation. Naruto's mind went blank and her body moved on its own accord as their tongues languidly danced for dominance. The raven-haired boy wrapped his hands possessively around Naruto's waist, the blonde responded to this by snaking her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

A pleasured moan escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto's fingers expertly played with his hair. They broke kiss when their lungs demanded oxygen, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sasuke looked extremely pleased and his lips curved into a tiny smile seeing Naruto blush furiously. Naruto, however, had different sentiments regarding the kiss. She was embarrassed and confused. She never thought she would succumb so easily to Sasuke's advances, and she was absolutely confused why she enjoyed it!

"I'm pleased you remembered my words Naruto…" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's fox ears causing her face to heat up even more. He smirked when he noticed Naruto having trouble pushing him away. Naruto was starting to want him, he was sure of that.

"I-I'll just eat my food now…" Naruto's hand slowly made its way towards the tray but was stopped by Sasuke. Fear and excitement took over the rest of the blonde's emotions ash she waited for what Sasuke was going to say. She knew an urge to kiss Sasuke again but held it back.

"Then I'll help you." Sasuke then placed another piece of food in his mouth. The blonde was obviously surprised, but before she could say another word, Sasuke's hard lips were against hers again transferring the food into her mouth. Naruto was perplexed why she was responding more passionately than the first time but pushed the thought aside as she slowly started to enjoy Sasuke kiss-feed her the whole night.

'

* * *

[1 Naruto's clothes were thrown away by Sasuke when he reached Otogakure and were replaced by a kimono similar to his, only it's for girls. 

A/N: My quarterly exams are coming up and I'll be swamped by projects soon…anyway I was wondering if anyone can give suggestions regarding what happens next. I have an idea what happens up to the middle but that's just about it…I don't even know how many chapters this fic will have but it depends on how many outlines (one for each chapter) I make, which I write just so I won't forget what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto gave off a heavy sigh, feeling depressed. After the whole kiss-feeding incident she hadn't seen Sasuke and it's been three days since then. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she's been doing. She just couldn't help it though. Naruto couldn't stop crying and to make matters worse, she was crying because of Sasuke. Briefly, the hanyou wondered if she would cry as much if she were still a guy.

'**Come on…don't you have anything better to do than cry, Naru-chan?'** Kyuubi spoke the last part in a sing-song voice, effectively pulling the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Apparently no, since my arms and legs are bonded to the bed and don't call me Naru-chan ever again!" Naruto retorted, her voice showing evident irritation at Kyuubi's new nickname for her. Honestly, she liked it far better when the vixen called her 'kit'.

'**Why not? It suits you perfectly…Naru-chan.'** Kyuubi said it again just to annoy her further.

Naruto, knowing that she couldn't convince Kyuubi to stop calling her that, decided to ignore her. In the ensuing silence, the blonde's thoughts somehow drifted towards Sasuke. When Naruto realized this, she didn't even bother shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts. She knew it was impossible to forget him. But the hanyou knew she wouldn't forget him even if she could.

'**Finally accepting that you're in love with Uchiha, are you?'** Kyuubi stated, breaking the silence.

Naruto opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance to speak as Sasuke suddenly entered the room. The hanyou turned her head to him quickly, searching his face for any signs of emotion but found none. Sasuke sauntered towards Naruto, his demeanor radiating off a cold aura. For a moment, onyx met sapphire and Naruto immediately turned away, trying to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks.

Sasuke's lips curved in to a smirk as he neared Naruto. His onyx eyes blazed with desire as he gazed upon Naruto's body. There was no helping it. No matter how much he tried to shy away from the subject, Sasuke knew that he wanted her.

All. Of. Her.

He wanted her so much that it almost bordered on need. Sasuke broke out of his reverie when he realized the blonde was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"Stop staring." Naruto told him tersely, feeling uncomfortable at how Sasuke's eyes were firmly fixed at her. The blush that Naruto successfully suppressed came back with a vengeance when Sasuke lowered his head dangerously close to hers. The raven's head was so close that Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath kissing her skin, deepening the blush that was on her cheeks.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was playfully husky as he whispered on Naruto's fox ears. The blonde couldn't help but elicit a sensual moan when Sasuke's breath made contact with her ears. Sasuke observed Naruto's reaction for a moment, raising an amused brow when he noticed her fox ears wiggle a bit.

"I feel embarrassed when you stare at me." Naruto answered, somehow managing to hold back a moan.

"But I used to stare at you whenever we fought and you never feel embarrassed." Sasuke replied, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice as he took in the scent of the blonde's hair.

"This is different from that." Naruto said feeling rather heady from the scent Sasuke's body was giving off. "Because…because…you…you want to…" The blonde inwardly frowned at herself when she trailed off. She felt like she was Hinata when she was nervous! Sasuke gave off a soft chuckle, surprising the blonde, and then pulled his head back to look at the said blonde.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly when he saw Naruto's face though the blonde didn't notice it. Naruto's face had a heavy blush coloring her cheeks and her long, sun-kissed hair was spread apart in all directions. Sasuke felt his body heat up with desire just by looking at the hanyou. As if possessed, Sasuke caressed Naruto's face with his right hand, causing her to blush more.

"You are so cute…" He breathed out mindlessly, surprising Naruto.

"Sasuke…what are you-mmph" Sasuke didn't give the blonde a chance to finish her sentence as he crashed his lips down hers, planting a hungry kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke broke the kiss, leaving Naruto feeling a little disappointed for an unknown reason.

"It's been so long since I've been this close to you." Sasuke murmured under his breath but Naruto heard it and she gave him a questioning look, urging him to continue. The raven glanced at Naruto's eyes for a while, contemplating on whether to continue or not. The pleading look in the blonde's eyes made him give in to her wishes.

"I've missed you." He said bluntly, making Naruto's eyes go wide in surprise.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard. Sasuke said he missed me and I want to believe him but I can't. He's so different now…he isn't the Sasuke I knew anymore. Silently, I searched his face, trying to see if he was telling the truth. I frowned when I couldn't tell.

"I really missed you." Sasuke said to me again.

"You're lying." I said suddenly without thinking, surprising Sasuke a bit. "You're…lying." I said softly more to myself than Sasuke but he heard me nonetheless.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke leaned his face dangerously close to mine as he asked me and I suddenly felt nervous but I answered his question.

"Because you're acting differently from before! It's obvious you're lying! You say you want me to be your mistress and now you say you miss me!" I shouted out. Sasuke smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he smirk when I was being serious here! If only I wasn't bonded to this bed, I'd kick his sorry ass! But he is kinda cute when he smirks though…Gah! Stupid thoughts! What the hell am I thinking!?

I waited for Sasuke to reply but he only undid the chains binding me to the bed, much to my surprise. I immediately sat up, relishing the feel of being able to move my body freely again. It felt so great! I scratched my nose since it's been itching for the last three days. That bastard Sasuke has no idea how painful it is not being able to scratch an itchy nose! I'm going to make him pay big time!

"I'm not lying." Sasuke's calm voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to him, waiting for him to continue speaking. "I meant what I said about making you my mistress and I also mean what I said to you now." I didn't know what to say so I let Sasuke go on. "Listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you this once. Even if you were still a boy, you would still have ended up in my bed. Three years away from you is more than I could take. I can't fake it, not anymore. I can no longer pretend that you mean nothing to me."

I felt my cheeks heat up at what Sasuke said. I can't believe he just flat out told me what he felt! And to top it all off, he sounded so FUCKING sincere!! I don't know what to say so I said the only thing that was on my mind.

"You're so hard to understand Sasuke…" I could still feel the blush in my cheeks so I turned away from him in an effort to hide them. But even when I had my head turned away from Sasuke, I can still feel his piercing gaze directed at me. I couldn't help but wish that I could tune it out somehow. Suddenly, I felt his hand cupping my face, gently turning it to face him. I didn't want to risk having strange thoughts from seeing Sasuke's face so I glanced around the room trying to find something else to shift my attention towards to. Unfortunately, the best thing I could find was his fingers. I noticed how long they were. So slender…and so gentle when they're touching my face…Ah! Even his fingers are giving me strange thoughts!

"You're wrong." I snapped back to reality when I heard Sasuke speak. "You are the one that's hard to understand." What the!? I'M the one that's hard to understand!? I wanted to know what he meant so I was going to ask him but he silenced me by kissing me.

I hate it when he kisses me. I get this strange feeling all over my body and I just can't resist no matter how hard I try. I want to push him away but my body won't let me. Speaking of my body…why does it feel so hot? Especially between my legs…I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I automatically part my lips, obliging to his wishes. Immediately, our tongues were engaged in a fierce duel, dancing for dominance. I let out a moan which I think is TOO sensual when Sasuke's tongue hit a sensitive spot in my mouth. Not good…my thoughts are getting too heady. If this keeps up, he's going to take me…and I might just give in.

Sasuke pushed me gently down, making me lie on the bed. We broke the kiss when the demand for air became too great. I whimpered in disappointment for a reason I didn't know, surprising the both of us. I can't believe I just whimpered! I felt my cheeks heat up ten shades of red. Oh God, I feel so embarrassed and yet that bastard looks so amused! I glared at him. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that. You were just so cute when you whimpered I just…" He didn't get to finish as he tried to stop himself from laughing. I felt a smile make its way on my lips. A feeling of happiness welled up inside me. I don't know why but Sasuke laughing because of me makes me really happy. I felt his hands trying to undo my kimono's sash and I gasped in surprise. I was going to call him a pervert but he must've sensed this since he pressed his index finger on my lips, silencing me. "Shhh…don't worry. I'll be gentle so…" He didn't finish but somehow…I already knew what he was about to say. Well, I don't care. I'm not going to let Sasuke-teme have his way with me.

I was going to refuse Sasuke but…when I saw his eyes…I just found myself unable to do so. Before it even registered into my mind, I already nodded my head! It's so unfair! How can I let Sasuke make me do whatever he wants just by looking into his eyes!?

"You're so beautiful Naruto." I heard him whisper then he completely undid my kimono, exposing my whole body to his eyes. He threw the kimono carelessly, letting it fall wherever on the floor. His attention shifted towards my breasts and heat rose up to my cheeks. Now I know why girls didn't like having guys stare at their boobs. It's embarrassing as hell!

"Don't stare at my breasts." I managed to let out albeit with great difficulty. Sasuke smirked, making me unsure of what he was planning.

"Fine." I sighed in relief when he said that. "I'll just lick them." He said in a playfully devilish tone. My eyes instantly widened but it was already too late. His tongue quickly made contact with one of my nipples and I immediately let out a yelp of—as much as I hate to admit it—pleasure. My nipples quickly hardened after that and the strange feeling in my body suddenly intensified.

Sasuke's hand sought out my other breast and squeezed it gently, his thumb rubbing my erect nipple. As if possessed, my body moved on its own and my hands took hold of his head, pushing it deeper into my chest. I heard him grunt in pleasure. Sasuke kept playing with my breast then, when I was just enjoying his ravaging of my breasts, he stopped! Damn him! Is he teasing me or what!? I saw him sit up and take off his clothes. His top came off revealing to me his well-built chest. I blushed though I don't know why. I saw lots of guys' chest when I bathed in the hot springs so why should Sasuke's be any different? Sure it's lean, sinewy and…ugh…I should stop thinking. I immediately screamed when I realized his hands were about to take off the remaining half of his clothes.

"Kyaa! Teme! Pervert! What do you think you're doing!? Why the hell are you stripping!?" I asked but realized too late that it was a stupid question to ask. As expected, Sasuke looked at me like I was stupid.

"Baka…how are we going to have sex if I still have my clothes on?"

"I don't care! Don't you dare get naked in front of me!"

"You should talk. Aren't you naked yourself?" I couldn't think of anything to say since what Sasuke said IS true. I am naked right now. On the corner of my eye, I saw my kimono lying on the ground and I quickly realized something. I quickly pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Ah! I can't believe you didn't bother to give me underwear! Why the hell did you do such a sick thing like that!?" Sasuke had a confused look on his face but it quickly disappeared when he realized what I meant.

"What the!? You are such a baka! You only realized just now!?" Sasuke looked really surprised as he asked me. Hmph. Stupid bastard, what the hell does he have to be surprised for? He isn't the one who had to go three days without underwear!

"Whatever! Just answer my question!" I yelled at him heatedly. I can't believe Sasuke would make me go three days WITHOUT underwear! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have underwear beneath his pants.

"I told you before! I'm going to fuck you day and night until you get pregnant with my child! It would just be a bother to take off your panties every time I come to fuck your brains out." I can't believe this guy! For just a stupid reason he…he…argh! I am SO pissed right now!

"Then why the hell did you bother dressing me up in the first place anyway!? You could've just left me in the nude this whole time!" I don't know how I ended up arguing with Sasuke when we're about to have…well…you know…but I don't care! He always manages to piss me off!

"Because I didn't want Byakuya or anyone else to see your whole body." Sasuke must've blurted it out in accident because as soon as he said that, he ended up blushing madly. There was a moment of awkward silence between me and Sasuke and during that time I didn't know what to say. After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke finally mustered up the courage to speak. "T-taku! I can't believe this! Just when we were so close to doing it you end up ruining the mood! I'm leaving."

"What!? Me!? This is your fault, teme! You're the one who ruined the mood!" I shot back at Sasuke. How dare he blame me for ruining the mood!? It's his fault not mine. When Sasuke left the room, I suddenly found myself wishing he didn't ruin the mood. (A/N: But seriously I think it's Naruto that ruined the mood :-p.)

I didn't have much time to ponder about how the mood was broken though since my body suddenly began to feel REALLY weird. The feeling's so different from when we and Sasuke were about to…ugh! Why can't I say that Sasuke and I were about to have fucking SEX!! Oh wait…I just did. He he…silly me. But man…why does my body feel…hungry all of a sudden? And my…nether region…it feels like it's going to go crazy!? I feel so…so…

'**Horny?'** I heard Kyuubi finish for me and strangely enough; the word she used fit what I felt right now so perfectly!

"Ugh…yeah…but Kyuubi…how do you know?" I asked her with full curiosity.

'**Well…depending on your point of view, we might have a problem here.'** She paused as if to emphasize her point. **'Kit, mating season's come.'**

It took a while for me to register what Kyuubi said but when it did, I had nothing to say except…

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! I finally updated! I bet you all thought they were finally going to do IT, weren't you!? Well, maybe next chapter…just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so SORRY for the very long wait for this chapter! Don't worry though I don't have classes until May 31 so I have plenty of time to work on the next chapters hopefully.

* * *

Tsunade stood staring at the window, her back facing the ANBU squad that was just about to tell her their report. Her aura emanated out of her fiercely, making the squad hesitant to tell her their failed attempt at locating Naruto's whereabouts. Despite the tension the air in the room contained, the leader of the squad had managed to muster up enough courage to speak.

"Hokage-sama…" As soon as the leader spoke, Tsunade's chakra flared, reinforcing the sense of foreboding already present in the room. The leader gasped in disbelief. It was as if Tsunade just _knew_ they weren't going to say anything good. Despite the signals flaring in his head not to speak anymore, the leader continued, knowing that either way he had no way out of this situation. "Hokage-sama...I'm afraid we weren't able to locate Naruto's location." A second before Tsunade exploded, the leader quickly made a follow-up. "B-but we have confirmed that he is in Otogakure and we have been informed that Danzo-sama's going to mobilize his Root squad to search for Naruto."

"Well what're you standing around for!? Go join the other search teams and don't report unless you've found Naruto!!" Tsunade screamed as she turned to them, finally losing her temper.

"Y-yes!" The ANBU squad said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn Danzo…it would be troublesome if he's the one who finds Naruto." The blonde kage whispered to herself. It had been three days since Naruto's mysterious disappearance and since then all of Konoha has been disarray. No one really knew how Naruto could have disappeared just like that. Even with the Kyuubi's regenerative healing abilities he wasn't in any condition to move, much less escape though one certainly couldn't put it past Naruto to do something like that. His sheer will alone was a major factor accounting for his unpredictability. Tsunade massaged her temples at the possibility of Akatsuki pulling off a fast one on Konoha. After all, it was highly probable that they had been monitoring Naruto's fights with Sasuke to make sure he stays alive for their purposes and then simply took the chance to abduct him in Naruto's most vulnerable moments. 'It still doesn't make sense. Even if Akatsuki was responsible Naruto just couldn't disappear without any trace.' Sakura and Shizune were in the hospital and there was no way the Akatsuki, no matter how skilled they were, could have infiltrated the hospital without alerting her two apprentices to their presence. Also, since it was confirmed that Naruto was already in Otogakure, Akatsuki couldn't have been responsible. Tsunade sighed. Whatever the reason, Naruto was gone and Tsunade knew she had to find him fast before things get any worse.

"You'll grow wrinkles if you think too much Tsunade." The statement broke Tsunade's train of thought and she turned around to see Jiraiya grinning at her. The blonde wanted to smack him straight to the moon for his rude comment but held it back. She knew Jiraiya had some information regarding Naruto's sudden disappearance. "It looks like you're having trouble finding Naruto." The amusement in Jiraiya's tone made Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"We just confirmed that he's in Otogakure but we're still having trouble pinning down his exact location." Tsunade said then looked at Jiraiya in the eye. "I assume you have information on Naruto's whereabouts?"

Jiraiya shook his head but still kept the grin plastered on his face, annoying Tsunade somewhat. "I don't know where he is but I think I may have a way to get him back."

"What? How?" Tsunade asked curiously. The method Jiraiya was mentioning piqued her interest. Was there really such a way to get back Naruto? It seemed so convenient that it was almost too good to be true. The blonde kage almost didn't believe Jiraiya if not for the look in his eyes which confirmed he wasn't in the slightest bit lying about what he was saying.

"You know how Naruto and I made contracts with toads, right?" Jiraiya asked. As soon as he asked that, Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. Of course! How could she have not thought about it earlier!

"Yes, of course! Because you both made contracts with toads you can summon them from anywhere and in turn they can summon you from anywhere as well!" Tsunade said her face showing how pleased she was with Jiraiya's proposal. Her face turned serious however as an issue concerning Jiraiya's method arose. "But that's a gamble as well right? If Naruto is captured then there is a possibility they might have taken measures to prevent him from being reverse summoned."

Jiraiya only nodded. "Yeah but it's the best bet we have at getting him back plus it's not like we have anything to lose."

"Then let's do it."

ooooo

"K-Kyuubi…" Naruto said her voice heady for an unknown reason. The said vixen glanced at Naruto. The sparkle in her crimson eyes was a telltale sign that she was enjoying whatever she was seeing.

'Hmm?' Kyuubi replied lazily, barely paying any heed to the call of her name. She was much too interested in watching Naruto amateurishly pleasure herself.

"A-are you sure this is going to make _that_ feeling go away?" Naruto asked, surprising Kyuubi that she even managed to speak despite the moans that kept on interrupting her. Kyuubi observed the way Naruto moved her hands across her nether regions. Truth be told, she wasn't any good at masturbation but then again she never did do that even when she was still a boy. Even though Naruto was moaning, they weren't quite as intense as when Sasuke was the one touching her.

'Yes, it will suppress your sex drive temporarily but at this rate…' Kyuubi smirked. 'You're better off having Uchiha touch you. At least he's not afraid to put his fingers inside your vagina.' The statement hit Naruto bull's-eye.

"S-shut up! It's still my first time doing this! You can't blame me if I'm afraid of putting my fingers inside!" Naruto replied with a blush staining her face. However, whether it was from the thought of Sasuke fingering her or the pleasure she was feeling was unknown to Kyuubi.

'You really are stupid. Even girls who do it for the first time put their fingers inside.' Kyuubi said, reprimanding Naruto. 'I mean it's not like it's disgusting or anything compared to being swallowed by Orochimaru's snake during the time you took the chuunin exams.'

"Alright fine! I-I'll put it in." Naruto slowly put her fingers inside her and as soon as she did the pleasure she was feeling multiplied ten times. 'Ahh…I can't believe it feels this good just by putting my fingers in!' Naruto thought in excited pleasure.

'It'll feel even better if you imagine it's Sasuke's dick that's inside you.'

"S-shut up!" Naruto said, her blush becoming a deeper shade of red. The blonde continued experimenting with herself, finding the spots that she liked to be touched the most. It didn't take long before she felt her walls tightening around her fingers. Her body temperature also seemed to get hotter. "H-hey…Kyuubi, w-what is this I'm feeling? I feel strange and hot and my pussy is really tight right now."

'It seems like you're ready to cum. Well, just continue what you're doing and when you feel like you can't take it anymore scream 'I'm cumming!'' Naruto nodded and a few seconds later, just when she was about to reach her climax, the blonde vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"OH GOD I'M CUMMING!!!" Naruto screamed just as Kyuubi told her when she finally reached her orgasm. She was panting heavily now, fingers still inside her. She still felt horny but it didn't seem like she was going to lose her mind anymore. As her senses came back, she realized she was in a different room than before but before she had time to think about where she was she heard two familiar voices call out her name in unison.

"N-naruto?" Jiraiya and Tsunade in shock at the same time.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and not really worth the wait but I'll be editing this chapter so it'll meet up with your expectations. I'll try to upload the edited chapter 4 at the same time I upload chapter 5 of this fic. Also if you have any suggestions for this fic PM me. I want to meet as much of your expectations as possible due to the long wait for this.


End file.
